Aprovechate(Take Advantage of me)
by Liebre
Summary: Sometimes you just need to do things for those who you care. It's not an excuse for Kaito to let the beast drink, it simply to protect his friend...Even if the cost is high risking.ZeroxKaito./(Drama &Romance)/PROLOGUE.


Aprovechate…

-PROLOGUE-

.

There was a unwelcome feeling in the room.

It provoked him to feel certain pressured pain in his chest. It was a sensation of something you did without thinking. It made all his rationality to walk away, leaving him in an open space between his fears and occurrences. Never had he thought of crossing lines that didn't concerned him.

He had made a wrong experiment with the king of the whole jungle. The one dominant above beasts and humans, one who you never played so recklessly. He had used his body and combined the blood of a beast with his own. Creating a new kind of blood system in his own body.

And the experiment had been successful to his surprise,

But his experiment with those shots had resulted into a tragic combination of a hybrid specimen too-Being the one himself classified as that hybrid. Not fully vampire, but the instincts of an thirst animal had been injected on his DNA.

"You didn't turn into a vampire…" His head moved to left, as if admiring the intellect of the other. "Interesting. The smell of your blood doesn't become an awareness of vampire's senses. It seems your experiment is successful."

"Yeah…"

But there were lamentations of such a success…

His vision had clearly made a progress, but his body was somehow debating over strength when the sun came out. It had made everything so confusing, but with such dramatic changes in his body, there was no certainty of what part of him was human or beast.

He had been aware of that. At times he got lost in his mind, laying in that bed when he visited the dominant animal. He would lay there, while the beast did what he had to do. And so he laid in that same bed every visit he made to the animal.

"It's a pity you humans live so short lives." He forced one knee in the bed, looking in an eye-to-eye level with the hunter. "Especially one with such an intelligence like you, but who has so little power of his feelings."

The beast was admiring his intelligence, he rarely spoke to him. They refused to talk after the agreement Kato had offered to him. It was a contract. The kind you let the other do and finish everything, walking away as if everything was normal.

Obviously, they were not friends. If not, they both didn't like each other, and had never talked to one another. It didn't bothered their agreement, but personally, it was a high risk if one decided to talk about stuff.

"It's a contract…"

He had somehow feared the other the first times he visited. He had faced vampires, but this one was one of those unique types. The extremely dangerous ones.

He had feared to become one of them, but he had created the medicine and had injected the liquid before the creature did what he had done. And it had thankfully worked…His shots prevented him to become one of those animals…It had intrigues the brown-haired male, which earned some weird kind of respect for the hunter.

"I'm concerned about that scarf you use to cover these…" He touched two small holes that he had pierced with his teeth some time ago. "It's strange for someone to wear scarf in Spring. Zero has noticed that too…"

"I know. I'll cover them with something else…"

He was unfamiliar holding a conversation with him. He barely looked at him in eyes, since it made him strangely fearful when the animal attacked.

"Do they know anything about these visitations?"

He referred to the other vampires who lived in the dormitories. It wasn't common to have a hunter-especially one related to Zero- to visit the dorms at midnight.

"I fear one of them has seen something…" Kaito blinked, looking concerned with the new information. A spectator was the last thing he wanted. "His name is Hanabusa Aidou. Don't worry, I took care of that already, there is no problem about you sneaking here with any audience."

"Of course…" He raised from the bed. A dizziness invaded his senses, but he managed to walk to the exit, turning around before shutting the door and spoke calmly, "I'll be back in three days…Kuran Kaname."

"Al right."

It was becoming more of a routine…

* * *

In his way down the stairs two familiar faces looked up at him. It was more like a curious thing they wanted to explore. Because. A person never came out of Kaname's room so easily or without any other person in company send by the pureblood.

That was the reason widened eyes looked at Kaito with some kind of surprise. The thought of Kaito entering to such a room was a fearful and bizarre thing to happen.

Zero and Aidou shared looks.

"Zero, what are you doing in the Night Dormitories?" He knew how to lie, that was why he wasn't nervous if he was questioned. He looked at his friend and moments later at the blond-vampire "And why talking to the vampire students too?"

Zero looked at Kaito up and down, as if expecting seeing any blood from maybe a confrontation between both of them. Nothing. But he was still curious about the visitation of Kaito to Kaname's dormitory.

He spoke serenely to his friend, looking still amused and curious.

"I should be-"

Zero never finished his sentence…

" I should be asking you that!" Aidou exploded with his red cheeks full of irritation. "Why does Kaname-sama let you enter his room? He made me clean all the dormitories when I tried to enter his room and collect any personal items! "

The voice that interrupted his annoying words made Aidou silent. Cautiously trying to evade any more punishments like the one he had already mentioned.

"Aidou, be quiet." Kaname had exited the room, "He was send by the association. Do not disturb anyone else, or I'll be forced to punish you…Sorry Mr. Takamiya, please continue your way back to the Day dormitories."

He nodded, and never looked back. Lies were lies, and that was the way they both worked.

Zero had questioned about the visitation, and why he had not informed him the news. He had said they were direct orders for him, and Zero had not involvement. Zero didn't budge about the whole situation and walked back to do his duty as perfect. And so did Kaito, he pretended everything was normal.

But, certain blond had decided to see what was behind all the lies. Making Kaito know that lies didn't cover every truth behind. That was why Aidou had appeared in front of him in his way back to his room.

"I don't know why you let Kaname-sama drink your blood…"

He paused watching Kaito, as if expecting him to say something and refuse the information given. Kaito simply listened and blinked, accepting silently what Aidou said was truth.

"But…I'll discover what's behind all this."

Kaito simply looked at him bored.

"Go ahead." The vampire's eyes widened. "It's too late to stop anything. I hate doing this, but its to protect somebody."

He bit his lip for a moment, but decided that talking a thing like this with an stranger or some close to Kaname was dangerous. His plan would be ruined if he was discovered.

"There is no way to stop this…Our contract has it's consequences too." He walked pass him, whispering his last word in the air. "He himself said it to me. There is no way back with this contract…"

* * *

**Aprreciate all you readers, hope you like or not…Thanks for reading anyway…**

**Sorry If I didn't make point clear, but they be more reasonable and clear in the next chapter. This is just the introduction, I want to see what happens and your opinion.**

**LI3BR3...**


End file.
